Of Magic and Iron
by MeghanFrenzel1996
Summary: Tony suffers after the loss of Pepper, and is still struggling to recover from the fight in New York. Loki is stripped of his magic and sent to Midgard in his true form til he can learn the value of a life. Mpreg eventually. Bruce will find happiness (This is my first fanfiction so forgive me) FROSTIRON! Please leave a comment to let me know how it is!
1. How it started

Tony screamed as he felt himself falling. His hands desperately grasping for air as he fell. Bits and pieces of his suit falling off of him as he went. Rain pelted him leaving wet trails. It was the same as the night before. A ball of fire exploding out of the side of Stark tower. His mouth cursing the use of his tech. Fingers fusing with buttons, and a silent prayer being said. As always he froze in mid air unable to move.

Rain hung as a figure appeared before him. "You have no heart." the figure would say, and Tony never could get a glimpse of the silken voiced figure.

He sprung up in bed feeling his reactor buzz, reminding him that he was still alive. Tony was alone as always. Laying in bed with nothing more than his sheets.

"Are you OK sir?" Jarvis asked making the billionaire jump.

"Yes... thank you. Would you contact Bruce for me?" Tony said standing up pulling a pair of jeans on. His hands running through his hair that had become somewhat overgrown.

"Sir it's one a.m. Shall I still contact him?" the A.I. asked and Tony nodded knowing that he would respond to the motion.

He walked into the bathroom, barefeet making soft sounds on the granite floor. His fingers tracing the arc reactor mindlessly as he turned the faucet on and stuck his face in the water attempting to wash the ache out of his skin, the fear out of his soul.

"Bruce is on his way sir." Jarvis said to Tony a image appearing on the mirror next to his face.

"Tony? Are you ok?" Bruces voice spoke, rather groggily, but still Bruce.

"I'm fine... Just need another person here... Ever since Pepper..." Tony said his voice breaking at her name. It been a few years since the attack on the city by Loki, and in the course of it all Pepper had fallen ill. Mentally ill.

"Tony." Bruce said with sorrow. "I'll be there shortly."

"Thank you." Tony muttered starting to walk towards his workshop, the A.I. reminding him that Happy was happily helping him with the company, catching Tony up on all his friend had done with company in the past day. Happy was the perfect business man after having listened to Tony for so many years.

Grabbing a rubber band Tony quick pulled the longer chunks of hair out of his face tieing it up into what the popular culture called a man bun. "Jarvis please present the last suit I was working on."

"You're ninetieth suit?" the AI asked.

"God am I already up to ninety? Yes that would be the one." Tony said with a smirk as he walked over to his free weights starting to do a few reps as the AI cycled through all the suits he had stored beneath his building bringing him the right one.

It had become a routine for him. All his life consisted of was saving the world, working on his suits, scotch, and working out. Sleep was a rare thing that didn't end in a nightmare.

"Let's do this..." Tony muttered under his breath as Jarvis presented him with his latest suit.

Loki screamed as a blade drew it's way across his face leaving blood dripping to the floor. His skin turning a violent blue, his eyes flashing blood red. "Do your worst..." he growled as fists began to beat him. Soon he lay there on the floor of his prison, breathing labored, his tormenter standing above him.

"Do you repent for your crimes against Midgard?" the man growled to Loki.

"I regret the crimes, and poor choices, but I do not repent for something I can not undo!" Loki growled his flesh still a deep blue.

Before Loki could do any more he was pulled to his feet and carried towards his old home. His breath caught in his throat as he was thrown before his adopted father in the hall. All he could do was lay there in a crumpled heap on the floor before Odin growling, his mother gasping at the sight of his bloody and battered body.

"Loki Laufeyson your magic is revoked." Odin bellowed from a top his throne, his staff falling with a thud against the ground. Again Loki felt pain as a part of him was ripped from his bones and gathered into what looked like a golden apple. "Destroy this apple in any way and you will never have your magic back, you will be nothing more than a mortal frost giant."

It took the frost giant a moment to realize he could not turn back to his human form. His hands felt his face, and his small horns. The deep markins standing out from his skin almost painful to touch.

"You shall be banished to Midgard til the day you realize the value of not only your life, but of those around you. Loki, you may realize what you did was criminal, but you have no respect for anything, or anyone." Odin said clearly and Loki looked up at the bigger man.

"Odin, you preach of respect and of the value of life, but you have killed far more than I. You lied of my origin since you found me." Loki yelled before he was whisked away in a flurry of wind. His slender body bouncing in unknown current before he felt himself slam into a hard surface. The smell of oil, and burnt metal filling his nostrils.

Loki attempted to stand only to find himself collapsing once again into a head.

Tony sighed once again pulling back from his work as he heard Jarvis tell him Bruce was there. "Let him in." he muttered softly going back to welding a bit back onto his suit not noticing the body that crashed to his floor behind him.

"Sir?" Jarvis said loud enough to be heard over the welder.

"What?" Tony answered turning everything off setting his welder down. Standing to go grab a tool. "Do you know where I put my three quarters wrench?"

"Next to drink. Sir?" the AI answered as Tony found his scotch taking a big swig of it seeing Bruce walk in the workshop.

"Bruce!" Tony said with a half happy smile.

Bruce stood there blinking in surprise his words catching in his throat. "Um Tony..."

"Sir! I must tell you there is another individual in the building." Jarvis said loudly.

"Where?" Tony asked only to trip over a body as he went to great Bruce.

Tony sat there blinking for a moment before looking at the blue man that he had just tripped over. A pattern etched into the floor. The man groaned before he rolled over, and Tony started to swear scrambling to his feet.

"Jesus! Jarvis!" Tony yelled and immediately his hand gauntlets flew to him pointing directly at Loki.

"What is he doing here?" Bruce asked coming up behind Tony. "Puny god..." Bruce chuckled faintly hearing a whimper from the man.

"Well I sure as hell didn't invite the bastard. Why the fuck is he blue?" Tony swore standing slowly.

"Didn't Thor say something about him being adopted? We should contact him. Ask him a few questions." Bruce suggested squatting down next to the god. Checking the man for wounds finding plenty. "Well he isn't probably going to feel the greatest to begin with. I don't think I've seen this much bodily injury since the big fight."

"Really?" Tony came in cautiously to take a look for himself. His eyes taking in the man's various cuts and bruises.

"Anthony Stark?" Loki whispered looking up at the pair of men above him. "I'm sorry..." he whispered before Loki appeared to have passed out once again.

"What should we do?" Bruce asked, "We can't leave him here. He's not even looking like a human."

"We can put him in one of the rooms upstairs. Jarvis can watch him closer then we can." Tony suggested his eyes wandering over the torn and weathered close, "And probably get him in some different clothes."

"Should we call the team?" Bruce wondered aloud only to receive a glare from Tony. "Just Thor and Jane then?"

Tony nodded quickly his eyes noticing what appeared to be an apple sitting in his scotch glass. It took only a few short steps for him to get to it and he quickly picked it up. The apple was lighter than expected, and Tony let out a loud yelp as it was almost seamlessly vanishing into the tips of his fingers.

"Oh god! Jarvis do a body scan. Bruce I need you to run some blood tests on me stat! Quick let's get this blue bastard off the floor. Grab his feet." Tony instructed as the rest of the apple vanished into his fingers. His skin was starting to crawl as a new sensation started to overtake him, he could his arc reactor starting to hum louder as the light from it became a vibrant green color.

"That can't be good..." Bruce muttered a hand rubbing his face for a moment before he shuffled Loki into a car. "Do you have any smelling salts around here?"

"There are some in the toolbox number six just in case of emergencies." Jarvis chirped in as Bruce nodded going for the item, "And sir it would appear you've absorbed some sort of magical energy."

"No that can't be good." Tony kneeled in front of Loki taking the man's face in his hand as Bruce waved the salts under his nose. It took a sec before Loki's eyes flew open, and startled the two other men with how much of a violent red they were.

"What is that smell?" Loki groaned slowly rubbing his face before something in the god's head connected, "Why am I here?"

"You're one to talk, you appeared in my workshop, which don't go breaking shit. It took way too long to get everything fixed." Tony said before Loki's eyes caught sight of his now glowing green arc reactor.

"The all Father must be messing with me..." Loki muttered attempting to stand before his knees gave way, Bruce and Tony catching him.

"What do you mean?" Bruce said aloud the question that was troubling Tony at that moment.

"Somehow you've gained my magic." Loki said.


	2. Explanation

Tony felt a sudden wave of something from within in himself as the words left Loki's mouth. "Wait what?" He could feel fire pulsing through him as he stood there. Calloused hands holding the blue god up. "And why are you all blue?"

The beaten man sighed softly his body hunching over softly. Bruce had his hands firmly planted on the man's shoulders worried more so about him going on a rampage once again. "I have a few questions of my own." Bruce said with a stern look, his glasses balancing dangerously on the tip of his nose.

"If I may inquire myself where is your lady friend Stark?" Loki asked pushing the other's hands off of him as he gripped a nearby table for some form of stability.

Tony felt something inside of him go feral at the reminder of a life he was unable to save. Yet his friend could see it coming and tried to warn the frost giant. He took a deep and slow breath, anger boiling in the pit of his stomach at the image of Pepper's body laying there dead in his workshop. Her body lying in a crumpled mess, blood pooled around her body, a big gaping hole in her chest.

"She is dead." he growled his hands bunching up into fists.

Loki paused for a long moment watching the green in his arc reactor start to turn a dark and violent red. Things started to vibrate around them as Tony only got madder. "I am sorry Anthony. For everything."

"You're sorry!" Tony yelled, "That's all you can say after destroying half of New York is that you're sorry?"

It took Loki a long moment to recover from the question. Eyes taking in the unbridled magic that Tony had. The more Tony thought about it the more he got angry. "I can explain Anthony. You off all people know what it's like to feel like you have nowhere to go. A person dare I say gets desperate..."

"Desperate?!" Tony yelled, "You threw me out of a window! I pulled a nuke info a hole in the sky! You tell me who did the desperate thing!" With deadly aim out of Tony's chest flew what looked like bullets, red and flaming. His arc reactor buzzed loudly glowing brighter than it should've.

"Tony you need to calm down." Bruce said his eyes wide in shock at the little bleeding holes. The shrapnel that had tormented Tony for so long leaving his body in a flash of fire. "Listen to me."

"Why should I? This bastard should be dead!" Tony yelled his hand quickly wrapping it's way around Loki's throat lifting the taller man a good few inches off the ground. Despite the ice that was quickly growing down his arm Tony just got more and more mad. Steam started to bubble where ice had been.

"Tony!" Bruce screamed watching his friend with fear and amazement. "You're on fire!"

Everything stopped for a moment before Tony finally noticed his arc reactor sparking and buzzing to the point where it was practically shaking out of his body. "Why am I bleeding?" was all he could ask dropping Loki. With careful eyes he noticed the burn holes in the floor from where shrapnel had fell. "Jarvis do a body scan real quick!"

"Oh for gods sake." Loki growled grabbing the little glowing reactor and ripping it from his chest making Tony and Bruce gasp. The reactor soon turned back to a blue light and started to hum softly once again. Tony stood there for a long moment waiting for pain, waiting for something, anything at this point, and yet nothing happened.

"You push your luck." Bruce muttered pulling Loki into a chair, "Now stay and don't do anything more you idiot."

"I am not what you call an idiot!" Loki snapped only to receive a Hulk green eyed glare as if to warn the Puny god to stop.

"I'm going to call Thor once I take a chest x-ray. What do you want to do about this one?" Bruce asked Tony as the man stood there. His bare chest heaving deeply in shock. Tony's rough hands left feeling his chest as he stood there. The blue glow no longer a part of him.

He couldn't help it, he was shocked, scared, and somehow relieved that his life wasn't tied to a little blue light that kept him up at night, that made children point and call him names.

"Tony?" Bruce asked pulling up an image that Jarvis had already provided for him. Trained eyes checking for anything abnormal, or rather normal, about Tony's chest. "The shrapnel... It's gone."

"BROTHER!" Thor's booming voice came from the doorway. The blonde god walking in from the helipad cloaked in midgard clothing but his hammer swung dangerously in his hand. He to had his hair pulled back into a bun of sorts.

"Oh kill me now..." Loki sighed adjust the shirt that Tony had loaned him after some convincing from Bruce. The letters ACDC written across the chest.

Tony himself was fully clothed not bothering to wash the ash off of his face or adjust his messy hair. He was too with his body scans, and the fact that now whenever he sneezed something would spark up. "Poptarts are in the kitchen as per normal."

"Oh you know me too well metal man!" Thor said with glee setting the hammer down in the designated area (per Tony's request) going to the box of pastries that the man was overly fond of. "So tell me friends why my brother is here, and why is he in his frost giant form?" Thor asked nearly shoving an entire pop tart in his mouth.

"You can explain it better Loki." Bruce encouraged still very wary of the man.

"The allfather decide it would be best to send me to earth to learn my lesson. To learn the value of a life, and along the way he took my magic." Loki explained a matter of factly, his long arms crossing each other as he avoided the curious look of Bruce and Thor to the markings that were etched into his skin. "The allfather than proceeded to allow Tony to get my magic, and I think we are all caught up now."

Loki blinked a few times waiting for any argument, or shock, and was surprised to find the only argument was that of Tony with him being there in the first place.

"You know if you are willing I do have a few questions about what happened exactly. I know you wanted the throne of Asgard, and when that didn't work out, of midgard or Earth. Why though?" Bruce asked trying to be as polite as possible. Offering the man a pop tart from Thor's box and a glass of water which Loki took hesitantly nibbling a little bit off the edge.

"First what did you call these squares? They are surprisingly good for migard food." Loki said with surprise and Thor started laughing quite loudly.

"Pop tarts brother. I myself discovered them not to long ago. They are more dangerous than anything I've ever tasted!" Thor boomed with delight.

"So you're stuck as this Blue thing til you learn the value of life? Am I going to be stuck with your magic til then?" Tony asked coming up behind Loki. His arms crossed over his body. In his hand he held an arc reactor, and to Bruce's surprise the metal bit that had housed the reactor for so long. "Is this normal for magic?"

"Yes it is. When you don't contain your magic, it does it for you. It will take a toll on your energy but considering your youness I doubt you'll notice." Loki said with a small nod, his eyes following the curious item in Stark's hand. Bruce himself stood up and pulled Tony's shirt up only to see a scar down the middle of his chest. "To answer your question Dr. Banner. Like I said previously. Midgard was out of desperation. After I had fallen into the void it was a matter of life and death. Sadly midgard was a last ditch attempt to keep myself alive. I was trapped among people who wanted nothing more than to slaughter me unless I had a reason to do rule. It was a sorry attempt to keep myself alive. I lied to keep myself alive."

Bruce nodded slowly while Thor ate another pop tart listening in surprise. They never thought of it that way. Even Thor had assumed it was all for the power.

"I'm sorry for calling you puny god." Bruce apologized and Tony laughed softly.

"I have that on security video." Tony continued with a laugh, a rare moment of him actually smiling.

"So until you learn the true value of a human life you are stuck without your magic and as a frost giant?" Thor asked receiving a nod from Loki.

"You are welcome to stay here. If I'm going to be stuck with your magic I'm going to need your knowledge. Just don't break anything." Tony said sitting next to the blue man. His hand still grasping the small blue light.

"Thank you..." was all Loki could barely mutter, "I won't be a burden I don't need much."

"Don't worry about any of that I am rich."

Bruce yawned as if on cue, "I hope you don't mind Tony but I'm going to borrow a bed for a nap. You did wake me up at three in the morning."

Tony nodded with a faint smile at his friend before he got up and decided that he needed to get back to his workshop. "You know the drill Thor if you wish to stay you are more than welcome. I would like to get back to my suit. Loki do you want a tour of the house?"

The god nodded slowly knowing that if this was going to be his home or prison he might as well know where everything was.

"Sir do you wish for me to order in pizza as you normally do?" Jarvis asked making Loki jump.

"Thank you Jarvis that would be wonderful. Beware Jarvis is just the AI or artificial intelligence who makes sure I don't kill myself with my projects." Tony responded chuckling again.

"Loki, its a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Jarvis greeted sounding as if he was bowing.

"This is going to take some getting use to..." Loki muttered looking up at his 'friends' with fear.


End file.
